Gieve
Gieve (ギーヴ) is a major character in The Heroic Legend of Arslan and a playable character in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend. A wanderer at heart, he is a self-proclaimed lady-killer and devotee of beauty. By chance, he meets Farangis and follows her into Arslan's forces to woo her. His sheer ingenuity and skill with the bow and sword have saved Arslan and company countless times. He has a character image song titled Kotonoha Otonosora. Personality In the eyes of the military elite, Gieve is a ruffian who is painfully insubordinate and arrogant. He rarely keeps his wisecracks to himself, washes away infidelity with prideful, grandiloquent lies, and dispenses with formalities once it is convenient for him. Yet Gieve has never taken to authority well, especially if he believes the taskmasters are cruel. He harbors an avid thirst for freedom, an innate sense of virtue, and a sharp mind. Once he finds a cause which can hold his interest, the minstrel will fight to protect it with surprising courageousness. As a womanizer, Gieve claims to only hold interest in exquisite beauties. To him, Farangis is the embodiment of his revered Goddess Ashi and worthy of his endless praise. He has a passing rivalry with Kubard in pursuing her attention. While he originally sided with Arslan as a convenience, the prince's naivety and abnormal mannerisms amuses him. Gieve gradually comes to believe Arslan to be a light of hope amongst the corruption common in the nobility. Quotes :See also: Gieve/Quotes *"Divine and glorious Goddess of Fortune, Ashi... The most handsome of your believers is about to be killed by some filthy and dirty dogs. Protect me with all your divine might!" :"Handsome? Filthy? What's he talking about?" :"Who is this joker? Kill him, quickly!" ::~~Gieve and Privates Gameplay Movesets :R1 (Unique Skill): Surrounded by a violet shockwave as he spins to play his oud. A violet copy of himself appears and performs an extended version of Gieve's oud C1. Enemies will be lured towards the illusion, giving players an opening to attack them. The illusion's blue shockwaves will not resonate with any green orbs. : : Flips his sword and catches it by the hilt. Gieve does two spinning slashes before twirling to play his oud. His instrument sends five violet balls of energy to shoot in a fan formation in front of him. Gieve cannot move until they have disappeared completely from the screen. Oud= ;Power Weapon Art : : Sits and plays a tune from his oud. Unleashes blue shockwaves that stuns nearby enemies. If any green orbs are floating nearby, they unleash their own set of blue shockwaves. : , : Leaping turning slash that launches opponents. Gieve can follow with his normal aerial attacks. : , , : Turns and plays two chords. Unleashes three green orbs to float forward. : , , , , ( ): Plays a chord from his oud to fire an orb of blue shockwaves forward. If there are green orbs floating nearby, the orbs burst to replicate the blue shockwaves. The appending charge has Gieve perform a sliding slash and play his oud a second time. This generates three traveling green orbs to hover over the ground. : , , , , , ( ): Stabs the ground with his sword, launching foes with a wave of blue energy. He turns to his feet while playing his oud again to launch three green orbs. : , , , , , , ( ): Turns while strumming his oud. The appending charge has him leap forward and quickly slices five times at his foes. He finishes with a turning sword slash. : , , , , , , , : Diagonal sword slash followed by a horizontal slash. Flips oud over to ram its rear end against foes. Follows with an overhead diagonal slash and four horizontal slashes. Ends with a spinning horizontal slash. : , : A quick spinning slash that quickly hurls him horizontally forward. : , : Hovers slightly to play a chord from his oud. Unleashes blue shockwaves downward. If there are green orbs nearby his attack, they will fire blue orbs horizontally forward in whichever direction they are facing. :Dashing : A fast jump kick. :Charge Shift: A diagonal slash. Four horizontal cuts that ends with a turning slash. Hurls a whirlwind forward. ;Miasma Weapon Art : , , , : Winds his arm up and strums oud to fire three green orbs forward. : , , , , : Slams the ground. Leaps into the air and plays his oud. Fires an orb of blue shockwave forward. : , , , , , : Strums his oud three times. Each time he plays his instrument, a blue shockwave and green orbs surround him. A total of five green orbs can appear for this attack. ;Water Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Plays oud whilst standing to unleash a blue shockwave. If green orbs are floating nearby, they will resonate with the same shockwave. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Fire and Miasma Elements :C3 and last normal attack are Miasma. C4 and C5 are Fire. ;Mounted Moveset : , , , , , , , : Swipes with his sword to the right of his saddle. : (during Power Sprint): A hard sword slash. |-|Nomad Bow= ;Water Weapon Art : : Backwards vault to fire three arrows in front of him. : , : Uppercut bash with his bow hand. Leaves him aerial. If there are no opponents nearby, he shoots three arrows while he is in the air. : , , : Rolls and leaps high into the air to shoot arrows that stun foes below him. : , , , : Spins to a crouching pose, firing five arrows in front of him. : , , , , : Leaps into the air and fires three arrows below him. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. On his final charge attack, Gieve will fire three powerful arrows below him. : , , , , , , ( ): Gieve balances himself on one foot and fires an energy filled arrow that lifts his foes upward. While in this pose, he fires two skyward arrows at his target. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. On his final charge attack, Gieve fires a wave of energy horizontally in front of him. : , , , , , , , : Hunched over as he fires three arrows. Hops to fire three more. Rolls to his feet and fires three more arrows from a crouching position. Stands and swings his bow four times, firing three arrows with each swing. He ends by twirling and swishing his arms a final time, firing three arrows as he turns. : , : Three arrows quickly fired beneath him. Can be repeated multiple times before his landing. : , : Flips and shoots three arrows directly below him. :Dashing : Spins into a crouching stop, firing three arrows as he turns. :Charge Shift: A quick shot of his arrow forward. Repeats the last four hits of his normal attack chain. Hurls a whirlwind forward to bash foes upwards. ;Fire Weapon Art : , , , , , ( ): Sprints forward and hops for a sliding kick that knocks opponents upwards. He follows with three vertically aimed arrows. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. His last set of arrows will trigger a rain of arrows to spill down afterwards. ;Power Weapon Art : , , , ( ): Leaps into the air and fires a powerful arrow. When he lands, he crouches to keep shooting an arrow in front of him. Mash to rapidly fire more arrows. Alter his aim by moving the analog stick. On his final charge attack, he will fire three arrows in front of him. : , , , , ( ): Leaps into the air to fire two sets of three arrows. Enemies caught within the volley will be juggled. When Gieve lands on his feet, he fires three arrows tipped with blue energy to knock them further away. ;Fusion Weapon Art :Wind and Miasma Elements :C4 and C6 are Miasma. C5 is Wind. ;Mounted Moveset :Same as Oud. Fighting Style Gallery Gieve Original Costume (AWL DLC).jpg|Original costume Category:Heroic Legend of Arslan Characters